1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
As an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, there is known an apparatus having a cleaning unit which causes a cleaning blade to contact with a surface of a photoreceptor to clean residual toner.